<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omen by LostInQueue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865009">Omen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue'>LostInQueue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chewie is Ben’s dog who can speak English now, F/M, Ghost Ben, Ghosts, Han messing with Ben even in death, Maz is starting trouble, Mild Smut, Mostly Crack, Ouija Board, Poe thinks he’s an expert, Silly, Spirits, an unusual ghost story, connecting with spirits, learning to love in different plains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is pretty sure their weird neighbor Maz hexed Rey and allows Poe’s interest in the spirit world out through the Ouija board.</p><p>What could go wrong?</p><p>(So that readers are aware, Ben, Han, Leia and Chewie (their dog) are all in the spirit world which are trying to connect with Rey, Poe and Rose who are part of the living world).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Solo/ Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>It always amused her neighbors when Rey would get going. The girl wouldn’t stop for long. Her mind was always going, her body too, for that matter. </p><p> </p><p>In the past it was helping her flea market flippers next door get their projects in or out, ready to be sold at the next one. </p><p> </p><p>But today… today was different.</p><p> </p><p>Today, someone got it in her head to freaking clean the vegetation off of the boulder in her own backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Nether Poe nor Rose knew why but they both figured something was calling to her. Well, not Rose, because she does not believe in what she can’t taze. Poe on the other hand? Well… he’s sure he hears voices. Little whispers here and there. None of which ever turn into more than Rey huffing a slightly louder swear than normal. It’s literally no one else. </p><p> </p><p>Rose doesn’t humor him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Last time she did, Finn wound up staying with them far longer than he needed to, referring to each other as “cousin” which quickly grew to hugging. Which, don’t get her started on surprise hugs and how much of a problem <em> that </em> became.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she sent whispers in the wind again to release his homie, which thank the Maker himself, Finn reached his home on the other side of the ridge that Rey happened to be working on. It was good to see him go. That man needed to go home, feed his cats or something. </p><p> </p><p>Again she looked over at her boyfriend and struggled not to laugh. He was freaking doing it again. </p><p> </p><p>But today was different. </p><p> </p><p>Today, Maz, the old lady and her Chihuahua, the one that frequently showed up whenever something horrendous happened, was just across the driveway when Rey’s shovel pushed through some soft dirt, moving heaps of a plant down the side of the rock’s face. The woman’s eyes went wide, narrowed quickly, then went soft again when she saw Rey shaking out the smaller clumps from her shirt. Rose looked again at the old woman, then back to Rey, muttering something of her own. </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>Not much happened after that. Rey was still poking around, sifting what she could, saving the dirt and putting it elsewhere in the yard. She filled in holes the squirrels made and those damned skunks that terrorize their house and live under their deck. Rose couldn’t help but look on, interested in what it was that crazy old bat reacted to.</p><p> </p><p>Poe came home beside her, careful not to startle her even though it was his absolute favorite thing to do. The thing was, Rose could shriek. She could scream the best out of all his friends and if he was a fan of something, it was certainly trying to get that crazy lady’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Rose warned.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t—“ he answered, holding his hands up in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Rose cocked her eyebrow at him, he smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to laugh,” she pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>Poe’s eyes grew wide like Maz’s, promising that he would not, but she knew he would— she just knew. </p><p> </p><p>After a long sigh, Rose released the goods. </p><p> </p><p>“I think Maz hexed Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose waited for it but his laugh never came. Instead she watched Poe frown. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean we all joke about that lady but after that weird connection with Finn, I’d say it was possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no… Finn was because of—“</p><p> </p><p>“Maz was there. Yeah I know what you think you did, but the old lady was there waving her finger around like she was conducting a tiny orchestra just behind the tree line. I freaking saw her, Rose, you have to believe me. She’s weird and stares through your soul if you make eye contact. You have to believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>The unfortunate thing for Rose was that she did believe him, slightly, but saying no to Poe set him in a funk for weeks, so it was time to just bite her lip and go for it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I believe you. She’s weird, but that doesn’t solve my theory.”</p><p> </p><p>Poe covered his mouth a moment going through scenarios with Rose in his head, each time he knocked the ideas out of the sky like he could see them, but looked more like he was fighting with a bug cloud instead. Finally he snapped his fingers, clapped his hands and rushed over to the part of her patio she thought she’d completely sealed off, just to find out he’d broken away the filler, was able to pull up a paver, and out came the spirit box, Ouija. </p><p> </p><p>Rose practicalled hissed at the box, giving it the eye like those kids from that movie Jumanji. Poe, while he was a loving boyfriend, was always going on about his connections both in this life and others she was sure he was dreaming about. This fucking board and it’s glowing planchette made him sound absolutely nuts, and Rose took this time to find her harder liquor instead of fighting him over this imaginary device. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It’s not even close to the fall when this damned thing makes more sightings as it were. No, they were smack dab in the middle of July, outside on their patio, sitting around the large gas fireplace he insisted on putting in next to their hot tub—so he could cook and eat at the same time. No need to get out and roast his dogs on the grill like a normal person. No, no… it’s much more workable this way. Although, she can’t complain much, he does entertain her… and there are <em> so </em> many stories as to how he lost his hair <em> somewhere </em> that she jokes with Rey about. Not that the woman ever really had a guy—a <em> romantic relationship </em> , Rose corrects her thoughts with, because there were plenty of <em> guys </em> around. Take Finn for example, the man was over poking his nose in her projects daily. Once she started on the rock though, he was practically sitting everywhere she’d be digging laughing it up about what she looked like she was doing in a very specific crevice. </p><p> </p><p>Alright, Rose smirked and had to give it to Finn about his observation. If she did turn upside down and actually look like a large pair of lady folds complete with an exposed—</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Poe called, loudly, like he was summoning the boys for a barbecue. “I have it right out here…”</p><p> </p><p>“Next to the fire?” Rose asked incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>“You know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>While Rose would usually opt out of this or try to intentionally move the planchette, doing a stretch sit like Poe planned didn’t sound comfortable, especially not with the way she knew he was moving that thing. </p><p> </p><p>“”You joinin’ me sugar?” He asked, reaching into the cabinet just below it to pull out a couple of tumblers and a bottle of bourbon as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Not in the tub,” she tutted, then added mischievously, “I wouldn’t want to inadvertently sit on anyone in there since we're throwing this party, here… in the open… in the middle of the day, you know, where people can see?”</p><p> </p><p>“What people? There are privacy fences and our house blocking most people’s view, Rey’s she’d blocks her from some of ours and her mountain blocks the rest of the town including Finn,” he paused. “C’mon, the only reason you even saw Maz was because you were in the kitchen snacking.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose’s mouth dropped open. It was true that any time Poe asked for something or it was swelteringly hot outside, she’d go in and stick her body in the fridge and her face in the freezer. So what if there was an ice cream bar or frozen marshmallows that had disappeared each time? Rose was sure she could pin it on his late night gaming and that he’d believe it, but he had her there. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright…” she said, walking towards their garage. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where ya goin’? We’re all set up here,” Poe complained, ready to get his session going already. </p><p> </p><p>“Protection,” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Salt? It’s not in there and practically all over us. We’re fine,” said the guy that proved heavy chemicals were bad for their skin and switched them to a very salty bathing routine.</p><p> </p><p>Rose simply put up her hand to silence him, then came back with her pocket taser.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t taze a spirit, Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seventh grade science said there were electrons in atoms—“</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Poe grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“And if our worlds are interconnected, they’d be affected by similar properties. Besides, the ghostbusters blasted all them with beams of light—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Rose, that’s not how this works…” he laughed and like a good man, tried to hide it, whining a little between trying to control his giggles. “Come on,” he said putting the board. “Let’s see if anyone else saw Maz hexxin’ Rey and what to do about it. <em> Someone had to have seen it...if you did.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Rose’s face falls, challenging him with her weapon of choice, pointing it at him playfully before she tossed it in the air and caught it in that same hand, “Don’t make me taze you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn't dream of it,” he added, patting the board again. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It’s been all day for the past week that Rey’s got it in her head that she’s going to tame that mountain. She’d only lived there long enough to figure out wildlife was burrowing their way through her home because it hadn’t been cared for by the previous owners. Apparently the grounds had multiple families come in and out of there, one that even had tried to push a bulldozer through it but with no success. It wasn’t that much of a surprise to her to be honest though. That hill couldn’t be flattened and those rocks obviously went far into the ground, too far to ever be dug up, which begged the question of just how far they went. </p><p> </p><p>Oftentimes she wondered if her property would ever reveal something wonderful below it. Would there be a shelter there? Would it be some secret place like in those novels she’d read? That would be something wouldn’t it, she thought. Some amazing cave that had her wandering down into the earth’s depths, something far beyond reality…</p><p> </p><p>The sound of her phone starts chirping, bringing her right back into reality. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not fair, she thinks, then attempts to pull her thick leather gardening gloves off of each finger before sticking them in her open back pocket. Next, she grabs the phone and unlocks it to answer the incessant ringing. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Rey answers every unknown number the same way since her neighbor Poe told her to stop saying ‘Yeah’.</p><p> </p><p>The line stayed on, however there was no answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoever this is, don’t call me anymore. Unsubscribe,” she said, then hung up. The moment she put her phone back in her pocket it vibrated again, changed the tune signifying it was a random caller and she let the rest of the day go on as if she simply had her shuffle on mix. </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t time to screw with the phone. The more those unimportant calls came through, the more she’d lose her valuable time, so...no.</p><p> </p><p>Beads of sweat would roll down her forehead throughout the day and hang on her eyelids which Rey used as an indication to stop, maybe get a drink, check the time, assess where she was on the stone from above and then look at it at ground level. When she’d do this, it was a meticulous, careful action. Lots of standing and staring after dashing the sweat from her face with a cool rag. Rey’d break for long enough to realize her neighbor’s voices, roll her eyes at most things, and go on back to conquering her newest enemy that thankfully wasn’t a vine this time. </p><p> </p><p>Today’s struggles managed to be some Japanese plant that doesn’t flower and took right over. Other ledges show more of it all the way up to the tree line, and what’s more is that can’t be shallow dirt up there. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of that made her smile. </p><p> </p><p>Dirt was valuable. Not to sell but instead to heal the grounds she had and all that she’d been able to mine, practically, had been untouched for years. It was the softest, finest dirt that she’d ever found her whole life and Rey’d be sure she’d use it right.</p><p> </p><p>Well, most of it right. </p><p> </p><p>Rey completely did not include the thought of the easy half pound that rushed her a few hours ago. That was wasted and caked on her chest, not to mention all down the front of her as well. The volume of her swear had gone soft to far louder than she’d expected the moment she realized it too. </p><p> </p><p>A quick check around her to see if she’d been the only one to hear her sudden outburst had her cheeks reddening as she went. Rey didn’t need to add that to the list of things her neighbors needed to fix either. </p><p> </p><p>While she knew Rose and Poe knew her better than most, she still didn’t need them to <em> know </em> her quick fits and rage blow outs, and certainly did not need to be “hashed out”. Yes, the we’re good friends, but nosy as hell and she did not need to explain why her sweat and dirt encrusted body ticked her off so much. They’d just say there’s plenty left there and to just relax— huh, she scoffed. Maybe plenty for them in their tiny fenced in lot covered in large stone that surrounded a pool or two… or whatever they had over there specifically, while Rey had practically a field of green that disappeared into the woods as far as the eye could see.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice and certainly something she felt the need to take care of and the last thing she needed was one of them telling her to just buy it somewhere. Where was the fun in that? Where was the sense of accomplishment? </p><p> </p><p>Rey looked around at her gravel built fire pit, then to her brick laid patio which was only big enough to put a table and some chairs on. Rey wondered if it was used for something else back when other people were present, as in the other families. It looked like it could have barely supported a sandbox and maybe other childhood toys, but certainly not a place for entertaining. Not that she entertained. At any rate, it, like the mountain, makes her wonder.</p><p> </p><p>It’s then when she hears her name coming from next door. Rose has been known to do that from time to time, especially if Poe made food. Her stomach growls at the thought of it and begins to make her way over to their fence. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Unlike how the link between both the spirit world and the living world had been mentioned by philosophers and religious platforms, spirit lives had been very different. They could remain on earth and weren’t forced either off world to some heavenly realm full of clouds and relatives or some fiery one with bones of the masses of which made up the streets and everything one could see. No life carried on without the hindrance of the mortal body. Their futures were contracted much like loans for time gaining only more of it if people remembered them whether in the spirit life or still in the real world. </p><p> </p><p>The only way one could possibly turn to dust there was if no one thought of them, which was exactly what Ben Solo hoped would happen. His family was there, more than he’d ever seen them, all the time even, sitting in his quiet spaces just to fill his mind. It was like they were trying to be remembered by him as well even though they had the world in their hands. Society loved them. They had movies made about them, even he did, Ben shrugged at the thought, but it never made him feel like he was ever connected to it, the love of the people. </p><p> </p><p>Love, Ben scoffed. The only person that loved him back then was the take out delivery guy. </p><p> </p><p>When his last day did come, people were in attendance but no one he knew. They were all just faces to him, people he said hello to or gave his famous side smile, but nothing ever came of the words they’d exchanged. Nothing and he truly felt as if this was the escape he always needed. </p><p> </p><p>Ben frowned at that. He did try. He wasn’t bad, it just, maybe it was where he was. People say that don’t they? That location make a difference? Well… this was the biggest change he could have made, moving out to the country away from the lights and noise. The less he heard about things that never mattered in life, the better he felt, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of utter loneliness—despite having his parents around. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts come to a stand still when he sees her, the girl who moved into his dead house. That’s what he called it anyway. It wasn’t really dead, not that a house could ever be alive, but he was so it was too. Her name was Rey and she rarely spent time inside. He watched her take care of things which to Ben was intriguing. Who took care of the lawn if it wasn’t a landscaper? Her drive and determination with some of her projects so far have been amusing to watch but there’s truly nothing more interesting to him than how she climbs up and down the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like it’s nothing and yet he knows it’s not. Ben watched her struggle, the way she sweats, and can’t think that any woman would want a life like that. And yet, he can see it, just how proud she is when she faces her challenge, how happy it makes her to move a boulder or even some of the smaller rocks giving way to more dirt as if it was riches sliding down to her. </p><p> </p><p>The thought had crossed his mind to check just how much was there, but when he made his way over she pulled the ground right out from under him. He watched while the mixture of sticks and layered debris from multiple falls had rushed her and try as he might could only slow it. At least that was something. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I deserved that,” she muttered to herself before picking at the wave that fell at her feet. Broken glass had been picked up first, at least the larger pieces that she could see, then she separated the living from the newly dead which was sort of ironic, given his state. Finally she pulled bucket after bucket of dirt, sifted it meticulously, he had to say, pulling even small stones and roots from the mess which he found to be odd but figured if he stayed he’d know why. </p><p> </p><p>That was the thing though. Spirits didn’t really feel the need to stay or go anywhere. Feeling had been sort of stricken from their senses. Sure they could use them in their own plain but there was no real connection between their world and the one they once knew. </p><p> </p><p>Since the time he’d seen her first until now locals, including his parents, asked him about it constantly… that is, until their dog sold him out. </p><p> </p><p>That was fun, <em> not </em>. </p><p> </p><p>What would have been a bunch of barks and whines in the living world came out as plain, unmistakable, English. </p><p> </p><p>And no, he doesn’t want to relive the torture he went through trying to cover that up. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Can you believe this kid?” his father has the nerve to laugh. The man never really knew when not to, actually. His grin never revealed much more teeth than the side of his smile while he threw his head backwards in recognition. “He waits until he’s dead to find love.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ben could only hang his head to that and give nasty looks to their bergamasco. He rolled his eyes at his mother’s pick in dogs she couldn’t manage or remember the correct name or pronounce it. While she could remember most things, that one was not the one. She would introduce it to newcomers as a burger mascot, gave his name and never understood why people laughed. It might have been the only reason he wasn’t thousands of miles away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry,” Chewie said. “We’ll find a way to get your mate’s attention?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mate!?” his dad repeated, unable to control his laughter.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben was pulled back by the sound of maybe a swear and more dirt, this time flinging him towards her. What the hell was that? Whatever it was had him crashing into her wherever the dirt fell… Ben swallowed as he realized just how close he’d gotten. Spirit or not he was determined not to take advantage of the fact that she didn’t know he was even there. But now that he’s touched her, he’s felt her warmth. </p><p> </p><p>How can that be? </p><p> </p><p>Rey swore a few times trying to shake the dirt from her body and each speck that flew from her made him feel weak. </p><p> </p><p>If she got rid of it, would he leave this world too? Ben panicked but avoided attempting to throw more at her. Both the thought of not connecting with it and the possibility of doing so frightened him. What could it mean if he could? Was there really a way to fulfill a new life to have a chance with this girl? </p><p> </p><p>The moment he looked up at her, she’d turned, something caught her attention. Ben looked up to follow her movements only to find his Dad and Chewie over at Poe and Rose’s house. </p><p> </p><p><em> Not again </em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>In the times he’d seen the four of them play that stupid board game nothing important had happened. There was no obvious link to them. When they’d ask if a spirit was there, Dad would always give some random name, claiming they contacted the cosmos, coordinates and all. To him it was about messing with them. Dad seems to like Poe. He seems easy enough to mess with but that girl Rose is only reachable when she’s had too much to drink, which begged the question as to why they ever went over there in the first place. It couldn’t have been just to mess with the near forty year old. So… what was it? </p><p> </p><p>Just as Rey had made it over there, he did too. He found Chewie and his father sitting just opposite Poe in his hot tub and honestly looked as though they were really enjoying themselves. But that doesn’t make sense…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid,” his Dad spoke up, raising an arm to wave at Ben. </p><p> </p><p>He’d watched him carefully noticing no interaction with the water itself. It didn’t rain off of him, just that he moved into and out of it as he would normally, making him frown. Whatever happened between him and Rey wasn’t really happening. Maybe it was in his head. But then his eye caught his father reaching out for Poe’s set drinks, watching in absolute surprise when he’d pulled a copy into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t believe this, but I think this place is under a spell,” he grins, then takes a sip, actually enjoying the liquid there. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s silence was telling. He didn’t believe what he was seeing and then…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Did you call me?” Ben heard Rey ask her neighbors while she leaned over the lower part of their fence. He couldn’t help the way his eyes followed the curve of her body as she did. “I thought I heard my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you you were too loud!” Rose whisper hissed at Poe while she got up from the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah—um maybe?” Poe faltered in his response. “I just was asking Rose here if she thought you might want to play with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, talk to some ghOoOoOsts,” Rose played it down in case Rey was worried they were some nuance brand of witches or whatever Maz is, not that her friend knows about that specifically, but Rose was <em> not </em> a witch...and that fact had to be known. </p><p> </p><p>Poe immediately corrected his girlfriend, “They’re spirits and you know it. Totally real, unlike that stupid app that’s out. That app gives this a bad name— but if you don’t want to play it’s fine, pool’s still open, same with the hot tub. There’s enough food and more cooking if you want to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled brightly promising she’d be right over, leaving Ben speechless again. She’d actually play? Or was she going to swim? Or lounge? He thinks about how any of them would be an interesting thing to see since the girl never slows down. </p><p> </p><p>“So, ya gonna sit down? Or are ya gonna stand there with your mouth open all night?” his father urged him to make up his mind instead of staring dumbly at the girl’s door. </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Rey was back in an instant. Typical. She never let anyone wait, especially not if she felt needed or better still, invited. </p><p> </p><p>Poe and Rose’s game was different. </p><p> </p><p>That was for sure. </p><p> </p><p>She remembers stories of what happened to Finn but just barely, believing that he was in on it too. There was no way there was a solid connection to anything evil but the premise that <em> they </em> could say they were was an invitation to some fun. Maybe she could ask about the mountain. Maybe she could find her own answers, the ones that the land hadn’t been plotted out for. What if it really was some temple? Wouldn’t that be something? </p><p> </p><p>Rey hurried on through the door, dressed in a red one piece with the sides cut out in diamond. It was one of the few things she felt comfortable in since she’d been purchasing “giveaway” print bathing suits just to get through the summer. They came in threes and were insanely cheap, so why not? Who was going to see her in them anyway? </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s body tingled the second her door opened. Odd, she thought, but kept moving forward. </p><p> </p><p>She set off in the direction of Rose’s letting this night be as open as it needed to be. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for inviting me,” she said with a smile, then took a seat next to Rose at the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, huh?” Poe shook his head at Rey, suggesting the hot tub was the better option. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I can’t play then,” she replied, throwing her thumb at the board. “How do you anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You’ve never played?” </em>Poe asked as if he couldn’t breathe fast enough. </p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone was brought up involved, Poe,” Rose adds quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” asks Rey. </p><p> </p><p>“Means I’ve been playing this my whole life and know a few things, like the crazy opening scenes for the films that use them are totally fake,” he waves his hand in front of him like it’s no big deal. “And that it’s best with snacks because even the spirits can get hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they couldn’t eat,” Rose chimes in. </p><p> </p><p>“Not usually, but on moon phases such as tonight’s when the moon is nothing but a sliver of itself, they’re given abilities like the ones we have here on earth,” Poe added.</p><p> </p><p>Ben perked up to see what he might add but nothing came from him at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Rey asked, already scooting closer to the board. “Like what? Can I get them to help me with my mound? It’s quite a piece of work. I can't quite reach the next level, and…”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped mid sentence to the sound of snickering. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Poe tried to hide his laughter but failed prompting Rose to speak up for him, “You said mound, like your hoo-ha—“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t, Rose. Don’t call it that…”</p><p> </p><p>“And it seems I’m dating a preteen since he can’t handle calling it what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” Poe protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re such a weirdo about it,” Rose continued. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s face flamed in embarrassment for even asking them, dropped her hand from being up by her face to down on the planchette where Rose had already been settled. The thing took off fast to the left to hover over YES. </p><p> </p><p>Rey isn’t sure what just happened with the item, if that answer was for her or if it was Rose just screwing with her but each thought provided another answer, YES, to the second and NO to the third. It was moving at a record pace as far as she thought at least, maybe it wasn’t supposed to do that? </p><p> </p><p>But then the planchette made its way down to the letters, spelling out IM SORRY. Then there was another message. LICK IT BETTER? </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eyes went wide,“Your game is pervy,” she said, looking up at her friends who had the same surprised expression on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly did you say to it?” Poe asked first. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I mean not out loud anyway. Can they hear your thoughts?” Rey replied.</p><p> </p><p>The board answered, YES.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you were in my head without asking?” Rey lifted her eyebrow at it. </p><p> </p><p>The planchette hovered around the top center of the board as if it was thinking about how to respond but finally chose not to lie and slowly scooted it up to YES.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in there now?”</p><p> </p><p>NO.</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled shyly, then thanked the spirit for not entering her again.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Poe snickered about her choice of words again, but when wasn’t he? Her eyes grew wide with distrust of the piece under her fingers, and asked him politely not to answer that. Thankfully, <em> he </em> hadn’t</p><p> </p><p>“I think this whole time I’ve been calling you a man, are you? Because I’m insanely sorry if you aren’t and I’ve offended you.” </p><p> </p><p>The planchette quickly moved again to YES then to NO quickly tapping NO over and over again as if she needed more than one indication that the spirit was most definitely male. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok sorry. So what were you doing with this tonight?” Rey relinquished her hold on controlling the board but kept her connection to it there. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no by all means if you’re looking for a date with the dead—ow! Rose that was salt. Who throws—“</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't throw anything, Poe. Maybe don’t piss off your guests,” Rose winked at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t. That wasn’t a question for them. It wasn’t even a question!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think someone’s got a crush on her and you made fun of that— which brings up—“</p><p> </p><p>The planchette headed right to the YES, to answer her statement, then stayed there to let Rose continue, Rey assumed. This time there was no answer on the board and yet, she felt one in her mind. Was this what Poe meant about a special connection to this world? </p><p> </p><p>Rey could feel him before he could answer, but there was nothing she could ask him since Poe began to take over. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, do you know that lady Maz with that small rat dog?” Poe asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I?” Rey asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean, she hasn’t talked to you or anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m usually in the back. I don’t think I’ve given her a proper hello. Should I have?”</p><p> </p><p>The planchette quickly moved back to NO, then spelled out:</p><p> </p><p>P</p><p>U</p><p>R</p><p>E</p><p> </p><p>E</p><p>V</p><p>I</p><p>L</p><p> </p><p>“I freaking thought so!” Poe exclaimed. “Dude, is she a real witch, you know like not the pointy hat and shit? </p><p> </p><p>YES.</p><p> </p><p>“Now the money question. Did Maz hex Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose covered her face with her palm, partially letting go of her connection to the spirit world. Letting go completely could have altered their answer or so Poe thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Rose! Put your hand back on the thing!” he warned.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she did the pointer came off of the YES then slowly back onto it. </p><p> </p><p>This time both of Rey’s hands came off of the planchette and she leapt back from both the bird and table as fast as she could. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Why </em> ? I’m not a bad person. Quiet, sure but not <em> bad </em>. What does hexing even mean? Is my head going to shrink and be placed on a doorknob somewhere?” Rey had not been known as an alarmist but she’d seen enough voodoo magic go wrong in her childhood not to trust that word specifically.</p><p> </p><p>The same feeling from before washed over her. It was arming, like a cool mist and somewhere in the back of her mind a soothing, deep voice helped her relax, promising that it would all be alright, that he wouldn’t allow anything to happen to her, and yet she stiffened. </p><p> </p><p>Who was he? And what would he want in return for his service to her? Would she be able to repay this debt? </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” he said, louder this time. “I’m Ben,” he answered. “Ben Solo… and all I want is your time.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re an idiot!” Ben hissed, throwing his arms to the side of him for effect. “What the hell, Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the man grumbled back. “It’s not like he keeps enough for the night in that little glass. That guy knows how to knock ‘em back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pure evil? That’s how you respond?” </p><p> </p><p>“If Chewie didn’t go and knock the table over for effect we wouldn’t have this problem!”</p><p> </p><p>Chewie’s ears lifted high on his head and still managed to flop over while he did. His eyes widened before he most clearly denied any wrong doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie. Ya did so,” he nodded at his dog. “It’s why the kid moved and finished his drink while ya were running around that pretty girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Chewie can only agree then look up at Ben who is still seething at the awkward position he’s found himself in, thanks to his family. </p><p> </p><p>Ben grits his teeth that, showing as many as he can before turning to follow the girl him. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t over yet,” he snapped at them then hoped she hadn’t heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Let it go, Ben. Women can see right through that emo kid thing you pull.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just be yourself,” Chewie encouraged, then helped himself to the planchette, grabbing the thing in his mouth to be chased around for the rest of the night, or until someone found a tennis ball. </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>Rey found herself shaking a little. The news threw her a little violently. Who was she to anyone really? She had her friends, kinda, her neighbors more like it. Finn sometimes, when he wasn’t following Poe around the rest of the time…</p><p> </p><p>She had her home and her hill… </p><p> </p><p>She was sure she didn’t need to be cursed by some woman they called Maz to throw off her plans to enjoy life out here. </p><p> </p><p>Who was she anyway? </p><p> </p><p>What did she do to provoke the woman? </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s brow furrowed trying to think about it on her way back to her house, totally oblivious to the way her sliding door moved for her, opening soundlessly and shutting easily, whereas usually it creaked. She, however, didn’t manage to realize it until she walked through a noticeably cold pocket of air.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Rey yelped. “I.. I know a thing or two about this… stuff…” she forced out whatever small amount she remembered reading in old ghost stories like a cold cloud or moving objects but never in a million years would have suspected she’d come into contact with such a being.</p><p> </p><p>But here she is… and now it’s real. She imagined the being much larger than her since her entire body had been engulfed in it.</p><p> </p><p>“B-b-e-n…?” she asked, her voice trembling just as badly as she was. “Move something if that’s you,” Rey managed to say before she was sure she was being stupid. </p><p> </p><p>For a great while she stood in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Not a thing moved.</p><p> </p><p>The cool feeling left… no that’s silly. It didn’t leave per se, it neutralized. That makes more sense, she nodded at herself. It didn't really happen, it was just nerves. That’s all. </p><p> </p><p>Nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Just nerves, she waved her hands around trying to calm herself through it. </p><p> </p><p>During her speech to herself, she agreed that the lady couldn’t have possibly hexed anyone, especially her. It’s not like she went out looking for trouble. Rey was always in her own world, working in her yard. If she saw someone she’d wave and then get back to business. There’s no reason to hex someone for that reason…</p><p> </p><p>Although, there are crazy people like her step brother out there. That guy would very clearly do things just to screw with her. Rey’s not sure how many times she’s told herself a “hexed” head was just a moldy onion on a string he altered to look like a face, but the very fact that he’d been doing it to her since she was little doesn’t help her fear of it now. </p><p> </p><p>...when a neighbor she doesn’t truly know had done it….</p><p> </p><p>Rey frowns again, then whips out her phone to look up possible home  remedies for such a thing when she finds another pocket of cool air. Her eyebrows raise all over again and nervously asks, “who’s there?”</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>For a girl that’s been climbing twenty some odd feet off the ground and known to Ben as someone that has no fear of coming across death as she’s been conquering her, quote, “mound,” he’s really been quite surprised that his cool aura, that he has moved around the room with to avoid her movements now, has bothered her so greatly. </p><p> </p><p>He worries about what answering her might do.</p><p> </p><p>Will she run? </p><p> </p><p>Leave this place?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want that. Not at all. He just wants her time. That’s it. If she leaves now, he won’t be able to establish a real connection. Ben grimaces at his choice of words, he had the time he had on earth and now he wanted to… his parents were right. He was crazy for wanting this. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a zap of electricity, her phone’s battery moved through him in a way that accessed one of her apps, which selected a sad face on its own. </p><p> </p><p>Ben frowned down at the little device, remembering what it was like to use one of them, even though it felt like ages since he had. Again his aura happened to touch the screen, tossing the emoji selection box on the left, then over to the right.</p><p> </p><p>There had to be a soundless way he could communicate with her that she didn’t have to worry while he was around. He was nice enough as guys went. Never got into anything bad per se, dying just happened to happen. </p><p> </p><p>☹️😇👻 🚫👿</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded at his selection figuring she was smart enough to figure it out, then looked back up at her paling face. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to drop! </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Ben reached for the pillows she happened to have on her couch and situated them on the floor for her, which for anyone looking in, it would have been a sight to see but what choice was there? There wasn’t one. That, Ben was sure of. </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Poe grunted, picking up the planchette, then the board to put back on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Rose knew not to ask. The man made that sound when he was trying to get someone to bite, but Rose… she wasn’t doing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Poe tried again, then picked up a new glass and threw out the one he dropped. </p><p> </p><p>Rose picked her nails in response making Poe walk up to her, putting his face in her face to “hmm” again. </p><p> </p><p>“Poe! What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s… nothing…”</p><p> </p><p>Rose can feel her skin crawl. She knows she should have just asked what he was thinking the first time but in all honesty, this is the game they play. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s clearly something, so spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just,” he paused for effect then confirmed again that it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Mr. Nothing,” Rose opened her palm for the pieces in his hand. “If we’re done, don't we have to shut the veil? Turn off the board and say goodnight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know for someone that doesn’t totally believe in this, you almost got the steps right and you missed a very important part.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Rose’s eyelids fell to slits, showing just how amused she was about this tone of his. “And what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That something most definitely followed Rey home…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being an idiot. Nothing followed her home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” he nods off onto the cement pavers they used around the pool. “Then you can vouch for the wavy swirls of water left to the side of her foot prints. Or is she just hiding an invisible tentacle under her arm?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose turns to see what the hell he’s getting so damned excited about, already ready with a comeback on her tongue when she sees it. There’s truly no way that she could have made these swirls so carefully in the time that her panic had her running home.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she replied in shock of the markings. “You need to do something? Can’t you just…”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t. Rey’s not here to say goodbye. It’d be really rude…”</p><p> </p><p>“Poe!”</p><p> </p><p>“She has to be part of it or it won’t close no matter how many times you slide the triangle over those seven letters,” Poe explained. “You should really know this already… I mean how long have I been open about this?”</p><p> </p><p>After a long moment, Rose stood up, took the board from Poe and proceeded to walk over to Rey’s. She’d hold that thing again if it was the last thing she did.</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>It’s fair to say Ben panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Rey wasn’t waking up. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that was his fault, and now he severed their connection, what felt like completely. </p><p> </p><p>But… she did ask for him. That was nice. And if she red his message, she’d clearly know that he’s a nice guy, not a bad guy. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Ben grumbled at the sight of the icons he picked. He wasn’t an angel. But the message most clearly said he was sad and a good ghost not an angry demon. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t that clear. </p><p> </p><p>Ben pressed on the device again pulling his social media page and plopping on an enlarged pair of eyes emoji next to his picture, then he clicked the angel and the ghost in a repeating pattern over and over again until he ran out of room. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that would help. </p><p> </p><p>After he moved the item to her hand hoping she would wake up soon. </p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just go in,” Poe ran in front of his girl, “We know it’s an active area. What if we get knocked back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we get up? We can’t call the ghost police, Poe. We just need our friend to hold this thing and move it with us. That’s all… now move?” </p><p> </p><p>The moment her hand fell on his shoulder she’d seen Rey’s body be hoisted up, like in some fireman’s hold over an invisible body, then rotated first to the right… and then to the left. </p><p> </p><p>Rose was never, not once, couldn’t ever be turned into a believer but this shit… this shit was real now. It had her wanting to apologize for not believing him, or the neighbor, or the massive following he mentioned forever ago…</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to tell me this isn’t real. Nothing about it, okay because what I’ve just…” Rose starts feeling like she needs to hurl, stopping her speech entirely. Her dry heaves aren’t remotely exaggerated as she watches her bounce a little then be instantly dropped from where she was just floating, like a ton of bricks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tell me it’s not real, Poe.”</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing quite like being caught doing what he shouldn’t be, and no, it’s not like that. </p><p> </p><p>He’d never cross that line, unless she asked and promised she was fully aware of what she was saying. Not like now while her lips continued to move and she happened to mumble about her projects, wanting to specifically finish the back before the fall so she could enjoy every morning and evening with her favorite herbal tea and spiced bread. It was sort of a sweet little moment she was Sharing with him, even if she didn’t know she was doing it. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Ben, he was given the gift of enhanced sensory when he passed on, so he could feel newer people approaching, which hauled him into protective mode. He apologized as he moved, cradling then slinging the girl over his shoulder. Ben promised profusely for it only to be surprised by his parents and Chewie who appeared behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You scared the shit out of him...that’s what,” his mother said then deadpanned, “winning a girl's heart does not actually mean throwing her over your shoulder like she’s a huge carnival toy. I thought we taught you better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom...<em> what </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben wanted to die again. His parents could be so… just… over the top.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but start to use his hands to try to respond to her when Chewie shouted, “Look out below!”</p><p> </p><p>Ben hadn’t had enough time to turn and hush him up before Rose and Poe jumped on the scene making her drop completely. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how much focus it takes to hold her? How many times I have almost dropped her and killed my essence doing it?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Rey?” Rose shrieked, then turned to get Poe to call for the paramedics.</p><p> </p><p>“This should be good,” Ben’s dad huffed. “You knocked her out and now she’s gonna wake up in a hospital bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you know you’re not helping, Dad,” Ben urged from his father. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Yeah, we have an emergency,” Poe started. “See my neighbor’s house is haunted and,” the man blinked at the phone arguing with the technician that it was and she was passed out on the floor. “It’s not a joke, ma’am. It’s not…” Poe grimaced and gave the phone to Rose who could have killed him on the spot. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m less worried about you and more about that youngster right there. There’s a good chance you should be too,” his Dad snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Your father has a point. Maybe don’t look that one in the eyes until she forgives you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t,” she says, then rolls her eyes. “I’m going back to the party. You comin’?” Leia asked Han. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Yeah,” he answered his wife, then patted Ben’s shoulder adding, “don't screw this up. I don’t need to be eradicated from this house too on a count of ‘haunting’, son.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well… they’re not coming,” Poe announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not going to talk to you. She sounds like she’s one espresso shy of a major meltdown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m one breath away from a major meltdown. Give me the phone!” Rose kept two fingers on Rey’s pulse point on her wrist, then checked down her body for any signs of swelling, injury or otherwise while she tapped out 9-1-1, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not going to pick up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure they have to by law…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one is definitely on her eighth break and she just started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe,” Rose very calmly replied, “can you go get my phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a bathing suit, where would you have liked me to put it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer. Just get me the phone and maybe a hard lemonade,” she said. All she needed was him to go so that she could get someone to take their situation seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“9-1-1. What’s your emergency?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose noticed unamused the male’s voice sounded and tried really hard not to sass this guy too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My neighbor fell over, fainted, and I need help now. She has a pulse and is breathing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one with the ghost?” the operator on the line asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no… I,” Rose tried to get him to focus. “I just came in and she was on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure she’s not going to pop up and crawl like a spider up the wall?” he deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this call isn’t being recorded?” Rose snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang up,” Poe whispered to his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky she’s breathing and still has a pulse. If there isn’t a cop outside in five minutes I’m suing this whole department solely to fire you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose! Hang up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she shouted back over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe pointed to the sliding door that seemed to open and shut on it’s own causing Rose to curse under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am…” the technician’s voice cut through her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Rose’s automatic response came shortly after. “Consciousness restored, still suing,” and hung up while she pointed at the door signalling there was an obvious reason for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes because doors open and shut by themselves,” Poe jabbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ours do,” she snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the sliding doors. They aren’t built for that,” he rolled his head back onto his shoulders before following the motion. “I wonder if they were at our party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose just stared at him, aware of her neighbor still on the floor by her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried about your party when we’re dealing with this?” she asked, her fingers straight out and closed in front of her while she pointed downward with both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s frown morphed quickly into an elated grin, “I fucking knew it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not making any sense…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I’m making perfect sense and my board freaking works. I’m gonna, oof!” Poe only grinned again, saying, “You guys got jokes…” before hurrying off for his items. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave her,” Rose looked down at the floor where she felt less of a presence, “her…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes widened larger than she thought she ever could get them to go before heading right after Poe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unheard of, he knew it, but he had to try. What was normal for him and his family could never have worked for her, but there he was still holding Rey close to his chest as he passed through the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wormhole, he nodded to himself then smirked at the thought of scaring that odd couple off. Ben had the feeling that he would now be alone with Rey for the rest of the night. Nerves crept up what used to be his spine, an odd chill as it was, and should never have been able to do the same in his afterlife but there he was indefinitely nervous about meeting her for real. Excited but nervous all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head at the way it all happened anyhow. What a stupid move, his father and his argument with Chewie being the thing that couple just managed to pick up. Ben rolls his eyes at the moment that would hold him in time to her for an eternity. He did manage to get her attention at the end of all of it, even if she wasn't really listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with things as they were, she was out now… and Maker knows only for how long. Ben raced through his thoughts hoping that she’d only passed out but then remembered how she fell and how he fucking dropped her on her face again… thanks again family. They were always doing that too, coming in and spooking him, or waiting in a wall to jump out in front of him. They may as well all been cats jumping out in front of him like that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At any rate, Ben made his way through her home back to the one that resembled hers, the surprisingly smaller one in the house. He smiled at the thought of her being in his old room and wondered if there was a reason for it. Maybe it was fate. She picked it because it was his…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned at his thoughts then denied his curiosity from breaking the boundary between each other to search inside her mind. He could if he wanted being that he was a ghost and all, how else did they do the “secret chatting” Poe was always on about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he didn't and she did not cast him away when she woke up, that maybe she’d be ready to give him his much desired time, and she could tell him why she picked his, rather, this room instead. Ben nodded at himself. Yes, that was the better option for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After settling her into her bed and tucking her in, Ben sat and waited for her to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time moves horrendously slowly since he’d died. While he was living, time seemed to move faster than the speed of light and life just went along with it, but watching Rey that night turned into a few days within a blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her complexion is pale at best, while her lips are cracked and teeth have begun to tint in color. He can see the very clear places where she’d landed on her face, now that they’ve discolored in blotches of red and light greens around her cheeks and nose, which gave her back enough color to hope she was holding on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ben had the worst feeling in the world that she was not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just happened to glance down at the floor and then back up in panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no… no,” Ben moaned his rejection to what was happening. “You can’t be dead…” he stopped short of finishing his comment when her translucent spirit looked at him suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would have been her brow, furrowed leaving the start of a slight scowl on her face before asking, “Who are you? And why are you in my room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s alarm climbed with hers. Could he really say that he was worried about her without mentioning that he may have been part of the reason she’s still conked out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” he audibly gasped, “I was just concerned for your safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands rose slowly above his head hoping that she wouldn’t kick his ass  for watching her sleep like some creep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what? My safety?’ she frowned further. “Why on Earth would I…” Rey stopped speaking, now seeing the beginning of her out of body experience. “Did I fall?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s gaze looked up from the space on the floor that he’d tried to gather his thoughts at, back to her eyes. In some regards he felt as though he was a puppy being called out for bad behavior, but listened to her go on about the mound in the back, how dangerous she knew it was and that she really thought she was being much more careful than she was, she began to sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you? You found me and brought me in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded. It was a white lie. Not that he was proud of it, but out of body moments were known to make the seer explode if they felt an intense build of stress at any time during it. Telling her he was a ghost and that he dropped her would not go over well… and so, if she hated him down the line for it, Ben felt like he could deal with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d cross that bridge when he got there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And from that moment on, she had started questioning her life. She wanted to know if anything she did made a difference, if that difference made it harder to make friends… Rey lingered on the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had friends. I mean, did I have friends?” she asked, genuinely curious about the two that fled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he assured her. “We met, briefly,” another lie. “And I told you I wanted to spend time with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widened at the thought of someone wanting to spend time with her as if she was remembering just how much of a loner she really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not one of those friendless persons, I can assure you. Your smile alone could lure anyone to your side,” Ben blanched as he allowed himself to slip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feelings were cast out there like wishes on the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, time had stretched between them until she finally asked, “Am I dead? Is this why I cant get back in my body?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re  halfway in or out,” Ben grimaced through his comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem calm for someone that’s seen an almost ghost,” she says, as a-matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much scares me,” he answered her non-question hastily, hoping she would just lie back down into her body so that he could spend all of the rest of his time with her doing whatever she wanted. He’d follow… he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes narrowed at him as she leaned forward. She tilted her head one way and the next finally taking in the faint aura around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one aren't you?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about the way she asked made him believe she knew and because of it he’d been completely honest about it. Even if it meant she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore, he could at least give her the piece of mind she needed… that this was real, and there was life after death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could have gone over better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching her try to exit her body was a terrifying warp of emotions. She’d been hit with whispers from all directions, alerting her of the truth, of what happened that night, of her neighbor’s fascination with the undead and all of that in between. She asked if he was the one that was “Pure Evil” and while he tried to explain, she simply wasn’t having it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dogs don't talk,” Rey assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the living world, but Chewie has been known to ramble,” he nods at himself, something that she’s not exactly taking seriously at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had to wonder where the hell his parents had been and Chewie for that matter. In his normal afterlife they would be all over him trying to find out about where he was with his crush, or trying to take over in some way, but they weren’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually surprised that they aren’t in your face currently, which means they’re most likely causing havoc at your neighbors or are visiting with friends,” Ben looked away from her glare at that point. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “If you want me to, I can go. I just was concerned and hoped that you would make it so we could spend more time together… that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben got up from his chair and moved towards the door, his legs too lazy to move on their own due to his depressive mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go,” she willed him to stay, then asked for his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile softly stretched across his face, delighted that she didn’t want him to go, not yet anyway, before answering her with his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d introduce myself but it seems you already know who I am,” she smiled, her lips pressed tightly together as she went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still can,” Ben assured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so she nodded then spoke finally with a grin of her own, “Pleased to meet you Ben, I’m Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their time together slowly grew from easy conversations to what he used to do when he was alive. Rey listened intently, promising him that she knew nothing of the sort. She was always outside in nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lived all over the place and then settled here. It just seemed right. I had no idea I would be sharing it with a ghost…” she looked back at her body that had begun to discolor more, “Or becoming one within his space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled softly, not enough to reach his eyes though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you have much more time if you do want to get back to being alive,” Ben murmured taking a lot of what she had to say about life to heart. Rey lived, even as a loner, she got things done and was happy about her successes. She may not ever find love but she was an optimist, even in the hardest of times… like not being able to sit back down into her form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned at his comment, then nodded. She looked at him like no one else had, then asked, “Will you still be here when I wake up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded his head, his eyes misty when he promised her, “You’ll never have to wonder if I’m here, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that he watched her lie back down into her body, trying desperately to restart. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben sighs long and silently to himself to keep the sadness welling deep within him from reaching her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked life… but struggles to hold on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben worries over her for several days, still sure she won’t get more than an eye roll or two under eye lids, if that, but she was breathing, just dehydrated. Ben spent days and nights worrying over even the air she breathed, trapping moisture within it to hope he was the change she needed to pull through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside him breaks and he decides that it’s enough now, waiting in the physical plain. It was time to follow her. He gulped down the emotion of her wanting her privacy but what if she needed more from him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could give more, he thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could only… Ben pressed his forehead against hers entering her mind as he went. He figured it was just like any other plain, but this was indefinitely different. Rey’s spirit had gone from small and curled up within her head to alarmed in an instant. It was his fault, he knows… all of this was his fault. Well, ok most of it but he couldn’t help but want to well… help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Rey asks carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” he searched his own mind trying to come up with the words to describe his thoughts. “Checking on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s aura brightened marginally but she shook her head pointing at her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… what are you doing to me?” Rey asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked down to see how she was responding to him, only to notice her nerves flickering around his point of entry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows lifted in surprise, wondering just how much of that was involuntary or otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” she asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, you see…” Ben started, having to look away from her to refocus himself. “We’re electrically charged beings. My mother was always on to the world and everything in it having a force, some stronger than the others in its environment, some weaker… but none being out of place from the other.” He furrowed his brow the moment he frowned, “I know that sounds like a bunch of bullshit but it’s the truth. I found out after I passed, and have been reminded of it constantly since turning. It’s like a dream on this side. So much to see… I couldn’t have cared less about the way the seasons changed, or the way cause and effect played throughout my life while I was alive, but here… it was just everything. And then I saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey tilted her head thoughtfully pressing her lips together and releasing them as if she was dying to get back to her question but wasn’t sure how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m interacting with you. Touching you,” Ben’s eyes widened at the way that his words made him sound. “No, no… not like, nothing inappropriate, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, her look was still a mixture of soft and stern while she waited for him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, anyway, um.” It took him another minute or two to squeeze out his answer, “Because of what we are, we have the ability to exchange currents between each other, you know, like a defibrillator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned at that and looked down at herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could shock me back to life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s where you want to be,” Ben murmured. “I haven’t done it before though, and your condition has put you out for nearly two and a half weeks. I don't know how much of me you’ll need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shyly looked back at her and caught the tail end of a shiver he hoped he’d given her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she began. “What would you need from me? Do I have to stay put?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I think it’s that I have to touch you, but I literally have my face in your head and you aren’t jumping to life,” he said then looked around her space again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” she agreed, then informed him that she could feel that the specific place he was touching her but nothing else managed to give a response. “What if you put your hands on me?” she asked shakily then cleared her voice, giving him an example as to how he could. “You know like pressing my chest over my heart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A defibrillator doesn't go over the heart. I think it has something to do with misfiring,” but still managed to bite his lip and stifled a groan at his stupidness, talking himself out of touching her like that. “My h-hands would go up here,” Ben said, lifting his palm to rest just above her right breast, adding the explanation for it, of course. “And then down here,” Ben paused at the way her body seemed to respond to him when he placed his other hand at her lower left side, his fingers curling slowly around her waist to her back as he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel you,” she whispered between them. “I feel cold, but warm… but nothing more. Is it supposed to shock me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head carefully, trying terribly hard not to move. He knew he didn’t have a set weight to her, not until she ever did pass on, but that was her choice. If she wanted to live, Maker knew he would do everything she asked to give her the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you scare me?” she asked, trying to figure out how to get him to wake her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do that,” Ben shook his head again, bashfully this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Rey challenged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you. I don’t want to scare you. What if you never want to see me again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes looked hardened, as if a wall had been behind them, protecting her from such a thing and it absolutely hurt him to see it. As she worked through his first proclamation, he realized her walls beginning to crumble, wanting to anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like me? You don’t even really know me, and you feel these things so strongly that you think I’ll never want your company again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. There’s no reason for me to hide that. I think anyone would be terrified to lose you,” Ben murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anyone,” Rey mumbled low enough to be for herself but Ben could hear her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked around her face while he chewed his lip trying to think of what he could possibly do to get her to understand that she was something special, at least to him, and the best he could come up with was that she was beautiful, “and if no one else had the nerve to tell you then that was their problem, not yours, Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the way her lip trembled and would die over again to soothe it, to be there for her. A moment passed and he was sure about the way that her gaze flicked up to his that she had heard him. Truly heard him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Rey whispered, her doe eyes made him wonder if that was really what he’d heard. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smoothed the palm of his hand up and over her collarbone, to the slim of her neck and rubbed small circles in a path up the side of her. His fingers combed their way into her hair to cradle her head before carefully dipping his lips to rest against hers. While he couldn’t exactly feel the way his heart may have hammered in his chest, Ben does feel himself becoming charged up and the feel of her soul’s lips against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s since dipped a little further inside of her mind to reach her and feels a distinct energy creep around her skin as he presses himself against her, dying to part her lips. As if connected within his mind, Rey gasps, her lips parting as he mirrors her actions, slanting ever so slightly to let himself in. His tongue laps carefully against hers, testing her wants, trying to be all she’ll ever need, before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you feel anything?” He asks, genuinely wanting to know what she thought and if he should continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” she said, the look on her face was unreadable, as if she herself wasn’t sure what she’d just experienced. “I can feel you, here,” she waved over her mind, just as he had been in it. “And I can feel your hands, where you’re holding me,” she paused, then started again. “I wonder if this is to work if I’d need you to access all of me. Do you think it’s even possible to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s mouth opened and closed multiple times before finally settling on letting her explain what it was she meant. Had he maneuvered her as he saw fit to possibly give her the ending she desired without her consent, he would have felt like a sleeze ball for even bringing it up. And so he waited patiently for her to explain what she meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her proposal sounded an awful lot like he had imagined, and he did his best to keep calm about it. All the while his lips parted in anticipation and he couldn't keep the strangled moan from softly leaving his lungs, even though he’d stopped breathing long enough ago to forget what that felt like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to touch me as if we were lovers,” she said indefinitely. “If you get my blood really pumping, we might have a chance at waking me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben simply nodded, still a little broken that she was still interested in going back as if it was all she could see. He wondered if after this she’d move on to someone new, someone who was alive and it only cut deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the way Rey pushed him back out of her mind, the sight of her form, her body below him brought him back but only slightly. If he was being honest with himself, he only truly wanted her soul. Touching only her body could do so much, but his lips against those of her soul’s were enough to hold onto for the rest of eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ben… You’re my only hope,” she whispered before he was fully withdrawn from her mind. It gave him a sense of rightness even in this odd predicament, and so he pressed his lips to hers, begging her for her consciousness to flood her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was careful… soft with her and still traveled over her as if she was really with her. Ben sighed at her lips, then left them to leave wandering kisses carefully over her cheeks. He drifted and planted meaningful, lingering kisses on her skin while his thumb at her hip began to draw circles there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nose, just barely enters her skin instead of staying out, where she had shoved him but the sounds she had sung there had him raring to go. They were like little promises that this could work outside of their… arrangement. What if she’d let him cuddle with her, explore her as they aren’t at the moment? What if she could talk to him, tell him what she wanted, what she needed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s never felt so connected with anyone before in her life. Pushing him out of her mind was equal parts unsettling as it was exhilarating. The fear of him just letting go had hung there but his hands hadn’t let left making her feel special. He was careful not to hurt her which left her in absolute awe, and given the fact that he hadn’t just ravaged her either made her wonder if he really did care. It was a nod to his character if not anything else, and she truly wanted to find out more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t necessarily her thing to just ask someone to touch her, let alone allowed anyone to hold her hand, but Ben just seemed different, well… besides the obvious thing about him being dead and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his little touches, his soft kisses and sweet little sighs as surges of energy prickling at her skin and racing to her mind but none of which wake her. As disheartening as it is to fail, she can’t help but want, no, need more of this. She sighed her contentment of being held if even just like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body laid limply while she wholeheartedly wanted to reach for him. When his nose had pressed into her cheek just so, just enough for him to hear her thoughts, to her sigh in return, she felt as though he’d heard her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have. Ben began to settle over her, his and moved over her skin, doing his absolute best to touch every inch of her. Waves of energy built her up sending message after message to nearly wake up, each stopping ever so shortly, as if there was a barrier keeping her from waking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey felt his attention move down to her chest, trailing the essences of his energy to each breast, her bathing suit had been revealing but not saggy anywhere which made her wonder if he could enter her mind, if being a ghost could mean he could enter her there as well. Rey’s mind flourished with the sparkle of her nerve endings. What would be her breath hitched at the thought of him there, especially while he worked on her there. Ben’s palms drifted down her sides, past her hips to her thighs and she wished he could really touch her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she moaned his name in her mind, but he couldn’t respond. He couldn’t hear her, she pouted there in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey wondered if this was the right way, to be asking him to do this for her, to make her normal… alive again. He’d gone above and beyond to help her and asked through touch alone if it was okay to proceed. Her only way to communicate with him was to embrace his touch and let it race around within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt as if he was creating a masterpiece, allowing his to flow through her and who was she to stop it? Rey felt beautiful while he settled himself between her legs, the pressure of him missing but made up for in her remaining nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish things were different,” she heard him say as he entered her. Rey could not believe the way her body accepted even this. It seemed like it just couldn’t happen like this, that just like his nose it, his length could have lobbed down into other organs and that was just not a thought she ever wanted to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he heard her thoughts, he didn’t respond, instead he only pressed harder against her, again making her body light up within her. It was beautiful, as if he was setting the universe in fire with every stroke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt… it felt like he was nudging her consciousness… like she could wake up at any moment. His energy began to crest into her own and she had to stop it, she had to stay. She needed him. She needed to hold him, to love him as he most clearly was doing with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey flew out of herself on his backstroke, seeing what he was ready to do for her broke her into a million pieces and built her back up immediately when he stopped to look for her. He wasn’t some animal chasing an orgasm or hell bent on servicing hers, he was a man in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, please, Ben… not like this. You don’t, you’ve done, just…” Rey found it just too hard to come up with the words she needed to communicate with, but the look on his face told him all he needed to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d lost her breath but the feeling of it hitching again at the sound he’d made, the relief he felt, made her want to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left yourself, your life? For me?” Ben’s hands came up cautiously to touch her face, despite what they’d been doing, he still had to be sure he was valued, that she wanted him she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Rey confirmed. “I’ve never known love like you’ve shown me,” her lips parted, hanging open just so, not sure of whether or not she should keep talking or kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief warmed her entire soul the moment his lips slammed against her own, and again when she could finally touch him, hold him against her. He was so big and even that comforted her. Her thoughts flirted toward his body and how much of it she wanted to explore but remained here, his lips pressed firmly against hers, their tongues dancing with the other’s which forced her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Ben,” she panted against his lips. “I need you to come,” she said, wrapping her legs around his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s moan and his strength pushed her on, lining herself up above his length before sliding back down on him. Every inch stretched her so well, and while she missed the stars he hung within her, she knew he’d be everything to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ben’s breath shuttered as she moved with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey threw her head back the moment he took over, thrusting into her harder, faster, as if her life depended on it but she was gone to the concept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they came, they did it together. Stars lit in her vision around him and she clung to him praying to every maker within the universe to make sure she stayed with him before it turned black. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been enough time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been enough people whispering about what they thought happened there. Police circled the block after searching the home after yet another tip was left by a neighbor who thought she heard something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe and Rose knew though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, they knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, it’s why they never came back for Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poe peeled out of Rey’s house doing his absolute best to be ready for the spiritual connection he seeks, the one he just knew was monumental there. He couldn’t believe that she would have such activity there and be so oblivious to it. But Rey was a doer, not a thinker. She would experience first, think second and the cycle would repeat constantly until she got it, whatever it was, right. Rose was very much the same, but not Poe. Poe thought a lot. It’s why he believed he had a connection with them, the spirits on the other side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s why he put out drinks and did up his patio, made sure there was a pool and sometimes some music. He made sure there was ambiance and even did over his bathroom in case anyone lived with them. They were spirits, not zombies, and deserved to be treated with care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being that he’d been so deep in thought that he might actually get to speak to someone on the other side, for real this time, he didn’t realize the scene unfolding around him. He didn’t notice the gate door opening for him, or the towels around the pool moving to hang themselves up or even how the flames from the candles started playing leap-frog around the table… until he did. The last flame landing in the candle before him was enough to startle him from looking for the planchette. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s all here?” he asked, sure to note that if they could move those items alone, they surely could move the planchette on its own as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poe watched as it was rescued from behind the table, back where he had been sitting to begin with, before making its way up to the board next to his firepit. Rose’s foot steps, heavy on the pavement slowed at the sight of it, making his hand move out to the side to hopefully quiet a shriek. It wasn't a normal sound from his girl, but it wasn’t a sound she needed to make. Not then at least. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose carefully took his hand and moved forward, towards the table while it swirled itself in a large, sideways figure eight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Infinity? Infinite?” Poe whispered at the board and then it stopped short before completing the next loop. It sharply moved to the left to hover over the YES on the board. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does infinite mean?” Rose asked Poe and the board responded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TIME WE’VE WAITED </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe?” Rose questioned him, “If you’re just fucking with me I would prefer if you would stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not. This isn’t me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TO </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, it’s not done yet,” Rose’s voice shook when she pointed back at the board. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They,” Poe corrected her to which she rolled her eyes, “To what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HAVE GRANDCHILDREN</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have grand… wait what?” Rose dropped her hand from Poe’s. “Alright, your board is broken.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have grandchildren?” Poe asked the board, ignoring Rose completely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DO NOT GO BACK, the board wrote quickly, then shifted to the answer NO repeatedly the moment Rose turned back. She didn’t make it more than a couple of feet before the planchette flew after her, slapping her in the back of the head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the actual fuck, Poe?” Rose screamed, actually screamed at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear to all things Maz, I did not do that to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You swear to… what? Who?” Rose practically growled. “You swear to Maz? She’s the whole reason we did this in the first place! We wouldn’t be in this predicament if… if!” Rose could only swing her arms and get louder. That is, until she followed the hopping flame back around the table revealing the woman they spoke of just beyond their fence. “Maker! I want a bigger fence!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe can only chuckle at the way that night had gone. Against Rose’s griping need to have an eight foot privacy fence before the woman who stood just before it, he invited the woman in. The night only got more interesting from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do to my neighbor?” Rose chewed out her first few words to a woman she’s never really met, “Fix it, now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maz only stared at her, deeply, like a mad woman. Her head turned to the side as a challenge, and Rose found herself doing the same only to let her eyes settle on the planchette moving over Poe’s board again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once it had the attention it desired, the three living souls were drawn to put their fingertips on it, which freed up the need to hit every letter consciously. There, their minds were transported to the spirit world where Poe could see, actually see the spirits in his living space enjoying what he had put out for them. There was an older gentleman muttering under his breath as he took a sip of a copy of Poe’s drink in the same glass and everything. While Poe couldn’t quite hear them he did notice that he’d been arguing with his dog, that surprisingly could speak before hollering at his wife to stop messing with the kids, presumably meaning them, the living. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO the woman quickly pointed the planchette over the complete word in the right hand side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She then furiously spelled line after line explaining her intentions and that her son deserved to be happy. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>THE GIRL LOVES HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEAVE THEM BE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I WANT GRANDBABIES</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RRRRRR</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It brought up a lot of controversy between the couple and while Rose wanted to call the cops again and report that her neighbor had gone missing, there were only more reasons not to all ramp up the possibility that she’d killed her or even being admitted to a psych ward, neither options were appealing. By staying quiet and allowing the spirit family to do their thing, Rey’s body had been removed from the home and buried within the hill in her backyard. It was always clean, the grass had been cut perfectly as if a team had been hired to do it weekly. Flowers grew in designated areas and the sun shined brightly on her little spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t all, fortunately. Maz kept an eye on the home in the living world giving eerie looks to anyone interested in buying the home, protecting it alongside Poe and Rose who greeted people and answered to anyone who asked about the woman or the neighbor before them, answering without a doubt that the crazy lady that just stared them down, hexed her and was never seen from again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the most asinine thing to say but it worked each and every time, Poe smiles at the thought as he sets the scene, as requested by Rey’s future mother in spirit. He’s found just about every star themed decoration he could on Amazon, and what they couldn’t find, Rose helped him create for the happy couple celebrating the announcement of their little baby spark and their desire to stay with each other for eternity. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>